elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der argonische Bericht, Band IV
Der argonische Bericht, Band IV ist ein Buch in und . Fundorte Skyrim *Im Schattenstollen: Refugium *In Elenwens Salon in der Thalmorischen Botschaft *Burg Volkihar auf einem Regal *Urag gro-Shub verkauft es im Arcanaeum in der Akademie von Winterfeste Oblivion *In Mach-Nas Bücher in Cheydinhal *In Renoits Bücher in Chorrol *In Chorrol, Magiergilde *In Eiche und Krummstab *In der Kaiserstadt Inhalt Der argonische Bericht Band IV von Waughin Jarth Decumus Scotti war im Ertrinken begriffen, aber das machte ihm nicht viel aus. Er konnte weder Arme noch Beine bewegen, um zu schwimmen, weil der argonische Bauer einen Lähmungszauber auf ihn gewirkt hatte, und dennoch versank er nicht vollständig. Der Fluss Onkobra war ein brausendes Wasser mit Stromschnellen und Strömungen, die große Felsen mit Leichtigkeit mitreißen konnten, und so wirbelte Scotti Hals über Kopf, rumpelnd, sich drehend und abprallend herum. Er rechnete damit, bald zu sterben, und selbst das wäre besser, als in Schwarzmarsch zu sein. Und er spürte keine allzu große Panik, als er fühlte, wie seine Lungen sich mit Wasser füllten und ihn eine kalte Schwärze überkam. Eine Zeitlang, zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, empfand Decumus Scotti Frieden. Gesegnete Dunkelheit. Und dann kam der Schmerz, und er fühlte sich husten und Wasser aus seinem Magen und seinen Lungen spucken. Eine Stimme sagte: "Oh verflixt, der lebt ja wohl noch!" Scotti war nicht sicher, ob das auch stimmte, selbst als er die Augen öffnete und in das Gesicht über ihm blickte. Es war ein Argonier, doch anders als alle anderen, die er je gesehen hatte. Das Gesicht war schmal und lang wie eine dicke Lanze, die Schuppen waren rubinrot und glitzerten im Sonnenlicht. Das Wesen blinzelte ihn an, wobei seine Lider sich in vertikalen Schlitzen öffneten und schlossen. "Ich nehme an, dass wir Euch nicht essen sollten, oder etwa doch?" lächelte das Wesen, und Scotti konnte aus den Zähnen schließen, dass dies keine leere Andeutung war. "Vielen Dank", sagte Scotti mit schwacher Stimme. Er drehte seinen Kopf etwas, um herauszufinden, wer "wir" war, und entdeckte, dass er am matschigen Ufer des stillen, schlammigen Flusses lag, umgeben von einer Gruppe von Argoniern mit ähnlich nadelartigen Gesichtern und Schuppen in allen Farben des Regenbogens. Leuchtendes Grün und juwelengleiches Lila, Blau und Orange. "Könnt Ihr mir sagen, ob ich in der Nähe von - nun, irgendwo bin?" Der rubinfarbene Argonier lachte. "Nein. Ihr seid in der Mitte von überall und in der Nähe von nirgendwo." "Oh", sagte Scotti, der erkannte, dass Raum und Entfernungen in Schwarzmarsch nicht viel bedeuteten. "Und was seid Ihr?" "Wie sind Agacephs", antwortete der rubinfarbene Argonier. "Mein Name ist Nomu." Scotti stellte sich vor. "Ich bin ein leitender Angestellter in Lord Vanechs Baubehörde in der Kaiserstadt. Es war meine Aufgabe, hierher zu kommen und zu versuchen, die Handelsprobleme zu lösen, doch nun habe ich meinen Terminplan verloren und meine Kontaktpersonen nicht getroffen, die Archeins von Gideon ..." "Aufgeblasene, angepasste, mit Sklaven handelnde Kleptokraten", murmelte ein kleiner zitronengelber Agaceph mit Nachdruck. "... und nun will ich nur noch nach Hause." Nomu lächelte, und sein langer Mund bog sich nach oben wie bei einem Gastgeber, der glücklich ist, dass ein unerwünschter Gast seine Feier verlässt. "Shehs wird Euch führen." Shehs war offenbar das kleine verbitterte gelbe Wesen, und dieser Auftrag gefiel ihm nicht besonders. Mit überraschender Kraft zog er Scotti hoch, und einen Augenblick lang erinnerte sich der Beamte daran, wie Gemullus ihn in den sprudelnden Schlamm geworfen hatte, der zum Untergrund-Express führte. Stattdessen schob Shehs Scotti auf ein winziges hauchdünnes Floß, das auf der Wasseroberfläche dümpelte. "So reist Ihr also?" "Wir besitzen nicht die geborstenen Wagen und sterbenden Pferde unsere Brüder auf der Außenseite", antwortete Shehs und verdrehte seine kleinen Augen. "Wir wissen es nicht besser." Der Argonier nahm am Heck des Floßes Platz und benutzte seinen peitschenartigen Schwanz, um das Floß voranzutreiben und zu steuern. Rasch umfuhren sie wirbelnde Schleimpfützen, die nach Jahrhunderte alter Verwesung stanken, vorbei an Bergen mit spitzen Gipfeln, die solide erschienen, doch dann plötzlich beim kleinsten Kräuseln des stillen Wassers auseinanderfielen, unter Brücken hindurch, die einst aus Metall gewesen sein mochten, doch jetzt nur noch aus Rost bestanden. "Alles in Tamriel fließt hinunter nach Schwarzmarsch", sagte Shehs. Während sie durch das Wasser glitten, erklärte Shehs Scotti, dass die Agacephs einer der zahlreichen argonischen Stämme waren, die im Inneren der Provinz lebten, in der Nähe der Hist, da sie fanden, dass die Außenwelt nicht viel Sehenswertes bot. Es war sein Glück, dass sie ihn gefunden hatten. Die Naga, die krötenähnlichen Paatrus und die geflügelten Sarpas hätten ihn auf der Stelle getötet. Es gab noch andere Wesen, denen man aus dem Weg gehen sollte. Obwohl es in der inneren Schwarzmarsch nur wenige Raubtiere gab, hatten auch die Aasfresser, die im Abfall wühlten, nichts gegen eine lebende Mahlzeit einzuwenden. Über ihnen kreisten Hackflügel wie jene, die Scotti im Westen gesehen hatte. Shehs verstummte, hielt das Floß an und wartete auf etwas. Scotti schaute in die Richtung, die Shehs beobachtete, und sah nichts Ungewöhnliches im schmutzigen Wasser. Dann erkannte er, dass der grüne Schleimfleck vor ihnen sich tatsächlich bewegte, und zwar recht schnell, von einem Ufer zum anderen. Als er ins Schilf sickerte, ließ er kleine Knochen hinter sich zurück und verschwand. "Voriplasma", erklärte Shehs und bewegte das Boot wieder vorwärts. "Langes Wort. Schon bei der zweiten Silbe hat es Euch bis auf die Knochen verspeist." Scotti, der sich von den Anblicken und Gerüchen ablenken wollte, die ihn umgaben, hielt es für an der Zeit, seinem Piloten ein Kompliment über sein ausgezeichnetes Vokabular zu machen. Es war besonders beeindruckend, wenn man bedachte, wie weit sie von der Zivilisation entfernt waren. Die Argonier im Osten sprachen in der Tat hervorragend. "Hier in der Nähe, in Umpholo, hat man vor zwanzig Jahren versucht, einen Tempel für Mara zu errichten", erläuterte Shehs, und Scotti nickte, da er sich erinnerte, darüber in den Akten gelesen zu haben, bevor sie verloren gingen. "Alle sind im ersten Monat elendig an der Sumpffäule zugrunde gegangen, doch sie ließen einige ausgezeichnete Bücher zurück." Scotti wollte weiter fragen, als er etwas so Riesiges, so Entsetzliches sah, dass er erstarrte. Halb im Wasser vor ihnen untergetaucht lag ein Berg von Dornen auf drei Meter langen Klauen. Weiße Augen starrten blind vor sich hin, und dann verkrampfte sich plötzlich die ganze Kreatur und torkelte, wobei die Kiefer seines Mauls vorsprangen und Stoßzähne entblößten, die mit geronnenem Blut verklumpt waren. "Sumpfleviathan", pfiff Shehs beeindruckt. "Sehr, sehr gefährlich." Scotti schnappte nach Luft und fragte sich, warum der Agaceph so gelassen war, und noch mehr, warum er das Boot weiter auf die Bestie zusteuerte. "Von allen Wesen der Welt sind Ratten manchmal die schlimmsten", sagte Shehs, und Scotti bemerkte, dass die riesige Kreatur nur eine leere Hülle war. Ihre Bewegung rührte von den Hunderten von Ratten her, die sich in sie hineingegraben hatten, sich rasch ihren Weg von innen nach außen fraßen und stellenweise durch die Haut brachen. "Das sind sie wirklich", sagte Scotti, und seine Erinnerung kehrte zurück zu den Schwarzmarsch-Akten, die tief im Schlamm vergraben waren, und zu vier Jahrzehnten kaiserlicher Arbeit in Schwarzmarsch. Die beiden fuhren weiter nach Westen durch das Herz der Schwarzmarsch. Shehs zeigte Scotti die riesigen, komplizierten Ruinen der Kothringi-Hauptstädte, Felder von Farnen und blühenden Gräsern, ruhige Bäche unter einem Baldachin blauen Mooses und den erstaunlichsten Anblick in Scottis Leben - den gewaltigen Wald ausgewachsener Hist. Sie erblickten keine lebende Seele, bis sie am Rand der kaiserlichen Handelsstraße direkt östlich von Sumpfspitze ankamen, wo Mailic, Scottis Rothwardonen-Führer, geduldig auf ihn wartete. "Ich hätte Euch noch zwei Minuten gegeben", grollte der Rothwardone und ließ den Rest seines Essens auf den Haufen zu seinen Füßen fallen. "Mehr nicht, Sir." Die Sonne strahlte hell, als Decumus Scotti in die Kaiserstadt einritt, und als sie auf den Morgentau fiel, verlieh sie jedem Gebäude einen Glanz, als sei es aus Anlass seiner Ankunft frisch poliert worden. Es erstaunte ihn, wie sauber die Stadt war. Und wie wenige Bettler es gab. Das langgezogene Gebäude von Lord Vanechs Baubehörde war so, wie es immer gewesen war, und dennoch schien der bloße Anblick immer noch exotisch und fremd. Es war nicht von Schlamm bedeckt. Die Menschen im Inneren arbeiteten tatsächlich, jedenfalls meistens. Lord Vanech selbst, obwohl er extrem untersetzt war und schielte, erschien makellos, nicht nur relativ frei von Dreck und Wundschorf, sondern auch relativ unbestechlich. Scotti konnte nicht anders, als seinen Boss anzustarren, als er ihn erblickte. Vanech starrte zurück. "Ihr seid vielleicht ein Anblick", sagte der kleine Mann mit einem Stirnrunzeln. "Hat Euer Pferd Euch nach Schwarzmarsch und zurück hinter sich hergezerrt? Ich würde ja sagen, geht nach Hause und macht Euch frisch, doch es sind ein Dutzend Leute hier, um Euch zu sprechen. Ich hoffe, Ihr habt Lösungen für sie." Und das war nicht übertrieben. Beinahe zwanzig der mächtigsten und reichsten Bürger Cyrodiils warteten auf ihn. Scotti bekam ein Büro zugeteilt, das sogar noch größer als das von Lord Vanech war, und traf sich mit jedem von ihnen. Unter den ersten der Klienten der Behörde waren fünf unabhängige Kaufleute, polternd und beladen mit Gold, die erfahren wollten, was Scotti zu tun beabsichtigte, um die Handelsrouten zu verbessern. Scotti beschrieb ihnen kurz den Zustand der Hauptstraßen, die Handelskarawanen, die versunkenen Brücken und all die anderen Hindernisse zwischen der Grenze und dem Marktplatz. Sie gaben ihm den Auftrag, alles zu ersetzen und zu reparieren, und das dafür nötige Gold. Innerhalb von drei Monaten war die Brücke bei Sumpfspitze im Schlamm versunken, die große Karawane war endgültig zusammengebrochen, und die Hauptstraße von Gideon war endgültig im Sumpfwasser untergegangen. Die Argonier begannen wieder, die alten Wege zu benutzen, ihre persönlichen Flöße und mitunter auch den Untergrund-Express, um kleine Mengen Getreide zu transportieren. Das Getreide brauchte nur ein Drittel der Zeit, zwei Wochen, um in Gideon einzutreffen, und nichts war verdorben. Der Erzbischof von Mara war der nächste Klient, den Scotti empfing. Dieser, ein gutherziger Mann, den die Geschichten über argonische Mütter, die ihre Kinder in die Sklaverei verkauften, entsetzt hatten, fragte Scotti offen, ob dies wahr sei. "Leider ja", antwortete Scotti, und der Erzbischof überhäufte ihn mit Septime und trug dem Beamten auf, dass Nahrung in die Provinz gebracht werden müsste, um das Leiden zu lindern, und dass die Schulen verbessert werden müssten, damit sie lernten, sich selbst zu helfen. Innerhalb von fünf Monaten war das letzte Buch aus dem verlassenen Mara-Kloster in Umpholo gestohlen worden. Als die Archeins Bankrott machten, kehrten ihre Sklaven auf die winzigen Bauernhöfe ihrer Eltern zurück. Die provinziellen Argonier stellten fest, dass sie genug anbauen konnten, um ihre Familien zu ernähren, wenn sie nur genügend harte Arbeiter in ihrem Gebiet hatten, und so fiel die Nachfrage nach Sklaven scharf ab. Botschafter Tsleeixth, der sich um die steigende Kriminalität in Nord-Schwarzmarsch sorgte, brachte die Beiträge zahlreicher anderer ausgewanderter Argonier mit sich. Sie wünschten mehr kaiserliche Wachen an der Grenze bei Sumpfspitze, mehr magisch beleuchtete Laternen in regelmäßigen Abständen entlang der Hauptstraßen, und den Bau von mehr Schulen, um es jungen Argoniern zu ermöglichen, sich weiterzubilden und dem Verbrechen abzuschwören. Innerhalb von sechs Monaten streiften keine Naga mehr über die Straßen, da keine Kaufleute darauf fuhren, die sie berauben könnten. Die Unholde kehrten in das stinkende Innere des Sumpfes zurück, wo sie sich viel wohler fühlten, da die von ihnen geliebte Fäulnis und Pestilenz ihre Verfassung stärkten. Tsleeixth und seine Wählerschaft waren so begeistert von der fallenden Verbrechensrate, dass sie sogar noch mehr Gold zu Decumus Scotti brachten und ihn ermunterten, so weiter zu machen. Schwarzmarsch war, ist und wird niemals in der Lage sein, eine Plantagenlandwirtschaft im großen Maßstab zu unterhalten. Die Argonier und alle anderen, ja, ganz Tamriel könnten aber in Schwarzmarsch als Selbstversorger von der Landwirtschaft leben und nur das anbauen, was sie benötigten. Das war nicht traurig, dachte Scotti - vielmehr ließ es hoffen. Scotti hatte für jedes dieser Probleme dieselbe Lösung: Zehn Prozent des Goldes, das man ihm brachte, gingen an Lord Vanechs Baubehörde. Den Rest behielt Scotti für sich selbst und unternahm nicht das Geringste, was die gestellten Forderungen anging. Innerhalb eines Jahres hatte Decumus Scotti genug unterschlagen, um in einen sehr bequemen Ruhestand zu treten, und Schwarzmarsch ging es so gut wie schon seit vierzig Jahren nicht mehr. en:The Argonian Account, Book IV es:El relato argoniano, libro cuarto ru:Аргонианский доклад. Книга 4 pl:Argoniański Klient Księga IV Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher